


You Don't Want My Heart

by lipstilinski



Series: Beautiful Mistakes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Dark Derek Hale, I'm Sorry, M/M, Stiles and Derek aren't presently together, Stiles got over Derek, Stiles/Allison - Freeform, open ending even though it doesn't seem like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstilinski/pseuds/lipstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Stiles left for college, and two years since he was last in Beacon Hills. Derek is not going to let Stiles leave him again, at least not without taking a piece of Stiles first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Want My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by One Direction's Taken: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0oGGe44sYE
> 
> Please mind the tags, and stop reading if it triggers you. Though Stiles is not underage in this fic, the relationship spoken about in it did start when he was. And if I do write more in this series, there will be no more rape. Stiles will not end up with Derek.

**** For the first time in two years, Stiles was back in Beacon Hills. He was visiting his dad and Scott, and then it was off to France for spring break. It was nice. Stiles missed Beacon Hills, and he had almost forgotten why he’d stopped coming home. Almost.

Stiles hadn’t expected to run into Derek Hale, but, of course as fate would have it, he did. He was supposed to be in South America, but apparently Stiles had been misinformed. Derek flashed his mesmerizing smile and pulled Stiles into his Camaro. He hadn’t stood a chance; Derek was good. They had made it to the loft before Stiles voiced his objections.

“No,” Stiles stammered as Derek kissed him.

“Shh, I missed you. I’ve been thinking about this all day Stiles,” he uttered roughly as he started to unbutton Stiles’ shirt.

Stiles moved his head away from Derek’s mouth. “I’m in love with somebody Derek, I’m not going to cheat with you,” he frowned.

“I heard,” Derek’s lip curled with the growl that escaped. “Don’t worry, it won’t be cheating. I’m doing all the work, you just lay back and enjoy yourself.”

Derek closed in on him, their bodies pressed tightly together. Derek’s hips bucked and his hands moved to Stiles’ waist. He kissed Stiles slowly and sensually and though Stiles didn’t kiss back, clearly some small part of him yearned to. It was the same part of him that wondered what Derek would’ve been like if Kate had never happened.

“Mmm, see, we’re so good at this. I still dream of how perfect this is,” he confessed huskily, nipping at Stiles’ neck.

And with those words, Stiles came tumbling back into reality. He flinched, almost violently, in disappointment. Derek took complete control of him, like old times, but he loved Allison now. Old times were over.

“Oh God, no. Derek, stop. I’m not doing this. I told you that I love someone else,” Stiles stated firmly, gently pushing him away.

“You’re not even doing anything, you’re standing there as I do it,” Derek grinned and leaned forward, his lips grazed Stiles’.

“But I’m letting you,” he bit his lip and picked at his fingernails, “and I can’t do it Derek. I don’t love you anymore. I’d be stupid to let this continue, there’s no reason for it.”

“I know you don’t really believe that. Let me prove you wrong,” he said softly, running his warm hands through Stiles’ hair.

Stiles stepped out of Derek’s reach. “No, I’m happy again and here you are trying to destroy that. Leave me alone,” he said angrily with clenched fists at his sides.

“You miss me Stiles, he’s not me and you know it. You will never love him the way you love me. Come back home. Be with me,” Derek said confidently.

He stepped toward Stiles with a lazy smirk, and Stiles stepped back.

Derek could work Stiles’ body as though it were his own, it used to be easy to get lost in the pleasure. Running into Allison two years ago probably saved his life. Stiles learned how to respect himself and how to love himself, he no longer needed Derek’s false sense of love. Derek didn’t have a hold on Stiles anymore. And God, did it feel spectacular.

“Stop. I don’t miss you, and he’s not a he. She’s everything. I’m not hurting her like that. You only want me because I don’t want you anymore,” he yelled. Stiles closed his eyes and pulled at his hair. “Mother fuck!”

“She, huh?” Derek scoffed and crossed his arms. “I doubt she can do the things I can.”

“Is that really all you took from that?” He hissed, clenching his jaw so tight that it hurt his teeth. “But you’re damn right she can’t do the things you can. She wouldn’t dream of breaking my heart. She’s actually in love with me.”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed impatiently as a sour expression flashed across his flawless face.

“I am not done Derek,” Stiles furiously stated and jabbed his pointer finger into Derek’s chest. “You had me. From the moment I saw you in the preserve I was so gone on you, and you knew it. It didn’t matter what you said or how horrible you were. I was sixteen years old and you strung me along. Everyday for three and a half years I did what you wanted. I was perfect and you ruined me. I loved you and you didn’t care one bit. You treated me like absolute shit.”

“Do you want me to apologize?” He asked slowly, pursing his lips into a thin line.

“Not if you don’t mean it,” Stiles said quietly, shaking his head no.

“Then why are we still talking about this? Let’s do what we do best,” Derek smiled brightly, his hands unzip Stiles’ jeans

“What the fuck are you doing? Stop, this isn’t happening,” he snarled, shoving Derek away. “You broke my heart. I moved across the country and it still took two years to get over it. Get the hell away from me.”

“Yeah,” Derek nodded skeptically. “I know how much money I spent flying you to and from New York that first year. You weren’t trying all that hard to get over me then, were you?”

“Fuck you,” he said bluntly, wrapping his arms around himself.

“We’ve had some great times, that’s why it’s been hard to let go. You love me. No other person will ever compare,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear while he caressed his back.

“Yeah,” he agreed sarcastically. “My favorite time had to be when I was seventeen and you decided to fuck me during a full moon, I cried and you laughed. Bled for two days, and I still have scars from your claws. It was really great.”

“You didn’t say no that night. You never said no, you agreed to anything I wanted until your little bitch came along and got you twisted,” Derek sneered, wringing his hands and standing up straighter.

“She saved me, she found all the parts of me you stole. Don’t you dare think you know anything about her,” Stiles said defensively, shrinking away from Derek. “It’s not like you care about me, you just like being the person who breaks me. Anyone else could take my place, so why are we even here?”  

“You’re right,” he smugly admitted. “I like seeing you hurt, I like being the one who hurts you. It’s such a rush Stiles. I loved that you’d let me do what I wanted. That’s all there is, I like to hurt you. It was a good way to blow off steam, and no one takes it like you do.”

“Okay, thank you. I wondered if you could’ve been different. Now I know you’re not capable of change or real feelings. I made the right choice two years ago. It's good to be reassured of that. I have to go,” Stiles smiled, happy that he wasn’t hurt by Derek’s words. “I hope you have a good life, sincerely.”

Stiles rezipped his jeans and headed toward the door.

“Wait,” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand. “Give me a proper goodbye.”

Stiles chuckled humorlessly. “No. I was supposed to meet Scott twenty minutes ago, and I already told you I wouldn’t do that to my girlfriend.”

Derek’s eyes flashed blue. “It wasn’t a request Stiles,” he snarled as he turned the startled boy around and pushed him face first over the arm of the couch.

“Stop. Don’t do this Derek,” Stiles said quickly, trying his best to stay calm. Fear always made Derek worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Though no actual rape was written it definitely could be perceived that it happened. I have two different ideas for a possible sequel, so this ending worked the best. The Allison thing surprised me as I was writing this, I didn't intend for them to be together.


End file.
